MLP: Dawn of the Shadows
by Jifslayer05
Summary: A foe almost as old as Equestria itself comes forth. When all hope seems lost, will the powers of harmony and friendship that helped the ponies out so many times before be enough? Rated T for safety but nothing really graphic.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

_Whoosh _"flu-shyyy!"

She grumbled and rolled over.

_Whoosh! _"Fluttershyyy wake up!"

Whatever it was, it was getting closer.

_WHOOOSH _"WAKE UP YOU LAZY PONYYY!"

She sleepily opened her eyes in time to see a blue blur zoom through the room in and out her open windows, followed by a brilliant, dazzling rainbow. It saturated everything in the room with color, and it instantly lifted her spirit and brought her out of her tired state. She hopped out of bed and clipped over to the window to watch her friend, Rainbow Dash, strut her stuff.

Rainbow Dash reveled in the experience of flying. Nothing could make a pony feel more free than all that wind rushing past as they cavorted and wheeled through the sky. She glanced backwards and saw her dear friend watching and waving from her house in the woods. Today, Rainbow would do something special, something she had been working on for a while.

"Watch thiiiiiis!" she called down below. Fluttershy nodded and ran down and out through her door to get a better view. Rainbow smirked, saluted, and then banked around and took off into the sky. She flew high, higher, as high as she could, until the ground below looked almost like something from one of Twilight's maps. She broke her ascent and leaned backwards, beginning a harrowing freefall which turned into a nosedive. As soon as she knew her aim was true she brought her wings into the picture, tucking her legs in. She gained more and more speed, her trademark rainbow growing brighter and more vivid. This was no sonic rainboom, this was greater, the most radical move ever. As her speed grew to almost impossible levels, her wings began to glow with rainbow colors.

Fluttershy scanned from below, and then gasped as she spotted Rainbow, speeding towards the ground. The rainbow glow around her wings intensified and grew. It kept the shape of her wings for a second, but then began to morph. The wings twisted and grew into what appeared to be butterfly wings, and with one last burst of rainbow brilliance, Rainbow Dash almost doubled her speed, breaking the sound barrier of Equestria. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide, and she gazed, awestruck, as her friend flew down like a missile. Her rainbow butterfly wings looked exactly like the one's on Fluttershy's cutie mark, and Fluttershy couldn't believe Rainbow went to all this trouble just to impress her. Rainbow knew she was getting close to the ground. She began to pull out, the G-forces intensifying and pressing on her. She was a pro, however. She extended her back legs, using them almost like airbrakes, slowing down just enough to balance the forces as she pulled out of the dive.

Fluttershy saw nothing but the same blue blur fly right past her as Rainbow Dash leveled out just in time, her rainbow trail exploding in a display of colors Fluttershy had never seen. But Rainbow now had a problem. She was still flying way too fast, and had no good way to slow down. She began to reverse thrust with her wings, and would have been fine had she seen the tree branch sticking out ahead of her.

Fluttershy heard nothing but a yell, followed by a woody cracking noise and a thud. She squeaked with fear and anxiety and took off down the still-lingering rainbow path.

"Don't worry Rainbow, I'm coming!"

The rainbow contrail ran straight for a moment, but next to a large tree it began to look like a scribble, and started circling around. She followed it until it stopped, leading to a pony-like lump in the side of a hill. Fluttershy gasped and ran towards her friend, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Oh, dear, Rainbow I'm here, are you okay?" Fluttershy called out, her voice fraught with worry.

She slumped down next to Rainbow's prone form and searched for signs of movement. Rainbow shuddered and tried to roll over.

"O-oww...what d...did you th-think?" she stammered out.

Fluttershy was crying profusely now, and buried her head into Rainbow's side.

"You great big silly p-pony, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Y-you almost killed yourself! Why would you do something like that for me?"

Rainbow looked up and her and smiled. She gathered her strength and rolled over, laying on her back.

"L-look..."

Fluttershy turned around and sat down, speechless. In the sky, a giant rainbow remained behind, shaped like a butterfly. She fell down on her back and pressed her head against Rainbow's.

"Ohh...it's so...beautiful...thank you..." she quietly said. Rainbow and her laid there silently, just gazing into the beautiful sky. Fluttershy loved all her friends dearly, but Rainbow Dash was different. Rainbow was her heart, and her strength. She knew how timid she could be, and how frightened at times, but Rainbow lifted her up, made her stronger, and Fluttershy loved her all the more for it. Rainbow leaned over and gently nuzzled her face, making Fluttershy blush deeply. She meeped and nuzzled her back before sitting up.

"Come on, you silly pony, let's get you back to my place and we'll get some food in you and you'll be feeling all better in no time." she gently murmured, slowly helping the still-dazed Rainbow up and back towards the cottage on the fringe of the wood.

On the other side of Equestria, a bright pink pony bounced jovially down the street towards the home of Twilight Sparkle. Pinkie Pie always had a song to be singing, and today was no exception. Twilight Sparkle had her purple nose buried in a new book when she heard the unmistakable squeaky sound.

"And so I wake in the morning and I step outside! And I take a big breath and I get real high, and I scream at the top of my lungs-"

Twilight turned back to her book, trying to concentrate.

"WHAT'S GOIN' ON?" The shout scared her to the other side of the room as Pinkie Pie stuck her head through the window and whooped out the last line. Twilight crashed into a bookcase. The entire shelf's worth of books came tumbling down on her. Twilight snorted and magicked the books to their original places, extricating herself from the mess.

"Pinkie, I'm in the middle of something important! You can't just bar-...um, you know...bust...in.."

The bright pink pony was bouncing up and down repeatedly with the silliest look on her face.

"Are you, um...okay?" Twilight asked apprehensively.

Pinkie inhaled...

"GUESS WHAT? We all get to have dinner with the Princess! I was just sitting at my shop and Spike was helping me bake cupcakes and we were just doing our thing like do-de-doo and THEN he starts rumbling and then BLAM he does that burp thingy and a message came out and he read it to me and then I though _"Oh my goodness I need to tell my best friend Twilight because she would be so excited!"_ and so I started walking over here but walking was boring and then running was too hard so I bounced but then I wanted to start singing so I did but then I was over here and, and then I decided to surprise you because I know you secretly love surprises especially from ME and then now here I am by the way what are you reading?"

Twilight decided not to indulge her friend anymore and simply answered her question.

"This?" she nodded to the book she had been fervently studying, "oh, it's just some old book I borrowed from Zecora. It's about something called scrying."

"Crying?" Pinkie's face was the instant picture of dejection. "Why would you want to read about crying? Aren't you happy like I always say you should be? Is it something I did or said? Should I not have bounced so much? Should I have stayed inside? Please ol' pal give me another chance!"

Twilight couldn't help but giggle. Pinkie was on her knees, hooves clasped, eyes wide, pouty and begging for redemption. Twilight's unicorn horn glowed with magic power as the book levitated in front of Pinkie Pie and opened, showing an old drawing of a pony in robes pouring his hoof over cards laid out on a table, with a crystal ball to his side.

"No, silly, SCRYING, with an "S". It's basically trying to learn things you didn't know about the past, present or future, using items like the Sun & Moon cards or a crystal ball."

"Well, that's just some old hooky, right there let me tell ya'." Pinkie had instantly regained her composure, sticking her tongue out at the book. "Don't you know that's just stuff from old pony's tales?"

"Pinkie, we thought the Mare in the Moon was an old tale too, besides, I'm just reading out of curiosity. Anyways, I'm really excited about dinner with the princess. Have you told the others yet?"

"Oh my gosh no I haven't! I came straight here! The dinner is tomorrow evening it might take me all day to finish bouncing everywhere well I'll see ya' Twilight I gotta GO!"

And just like that Pinkie Pie was gone, bouncing down the lane in the direction of Rarity's shop.

"Sometimes I worry about that pony." Twilight muttered to no one in particular. She closed her door and methodically pulled all the shades in her library.

"Now, where were we..."

She flipped the book open to the page with the picture, and pulled out her own crystal ball, like the one in the picture. That stallion, his name was Alahoof the Mystic, a unicorn like Twilight, and he had supposedly held the power to see the future in the days of old. Twilight didn't immediately want to dismiss the tales as nonsense, so she had gathered some supplies to try on her own. She leaned down towards her crystal, staring into its murky depths while trying to open her mind further and further. Just maybe...this would work...


	2. Chapter 1: Rain

Chapter 1: Rain

Fluttershy happily hummed as she hovered around her home, gathering a few simple things for a quick breakfast. They had a big of a journey to the princess's castle, but if the princess was serving dinner there was no need for anything fancy here.

_Mushrooms and doughnuts, my what an odd combination. I hope it turns out okay, _she thought to herself. Her pet rabbit, Angel, was happily munching on a carrot already. A grunt resounded from the middle of her main room. Rainbow Dash was stirring and waking up. After the previous morning's theatrics, Fluttershy found that Rainbow had sprained her wing, and would not let her leave. They ended up having a wonderfully-fun slumber party. They stuffed themselves full of Fluttershy's secret sweets bunker, and talked about pretty much everything a pony could talk about. Fluttershy's favorite moment by far had been before they were about to finally sleep. Rainbow Dash was bold and gutsy, true, but sometimes she could be the biggest baby if you treated her like one. Fluttershy had ended up reading her a story, something about two ponies who were separated but could still feel each other and communicate, because in the end it turned out that they shared the same soul and heart. They just held two different pieces was all, and so they were called Soul-Mares. When Fluttershy placed the book down, Rainbow was staring at her.

"Thank you for helping me today. That was the most awesome, radical trick I've ever pulled off. But it wouldn't have been half as special if it weren't for you." Rainbow said softly.

"You're such a brave pony, I could never do anything like that. I'd be too scared..." Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow reached up and pawed gently through her pink mane. "When it's mattered, you've always been one of the bravest ponies I know."

Fluttershy smiled and for a while they just lay there, no words needing to be said.

Rainbow piqued up, "You know, if I could share a piece of my heart with anypony...it would be you..."

Fluttershy giggled and blushed, taken aback by such a sincere confession from the usually off-putting pony. She gave Rainbow a large hug, not letting go.

"Me too..."

They both began to drift off to sleep together.

"Hey, Fluttershy?"

"Mmm?"

"Could you...sing for me?"

Fluttershy looked at her tenderly for a moment, before clearing her throat. Anything for her friend.

_"Hush now...quiet now...it's time to lay your sleepy head..."_

Her soft, melodic voice was all it took for Rainbow to drift away. Fluttershy drooped over into the sleeping pony. She had put herself to sleep as well-

"Hey Fluttershy, what are you doing?"

Rainbow's question snapped her out of her daydream.

"Oh uh, nothing...just gathering some food before we all head off to Canterlot." Fluttershy turned around as she replied. Rainbow Dash was stretching and flexing her wing experimentally. With Fluttershy's expert care, it felt like nothing had happened at all.

"Okay. Food sounds good, I'm starving. My wing feels great!"

Fluttershy giggled, "I like treating ponies. They always heal up so quickly. Now eat up."

"Mmff...gmff...s'good...you think the others will want to leave soonf?" Rainbow Dash spat out around mouthfuls of mushroom and doughnut.

Fluttershy carefully swallowed her bite, replying, "Mmm, I dunno. I'm excited to go. We haven't had the chance to just visit in a long time, ever since the gala..."

They laughed as they remembered Rainbow crashing that huge section of columns. And Fluttershy snapping trying to get the garden's animals to like her.

"Man I wish I had a picture of your face when you busted in there, screaming. That was radical. Weird that those animals were trying so hard to get away from you though."

"Heh, yeah...weird.." Fluttershy replied airily. She had never quite told anyone about the whole trying to trap them with nets part. Not a high point in her life.

_"Hey Fluttershy, what are you doooin'?"_ Applejack's iconic drawl twanged in through the window. Fluttershy _eeked _in surprise and looked towards Rainbow Dash, wondering what she should say. Before they had a chance to say anything the door flew open, and in the threshold stood Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"Well shoot, Rainbow, if I had known the party was gettin' started early I'd a-been over here when the sun woke up."

Rainbow and Fluttershy were both lost for words.

"Well, uh, I-"

"You see-"

"She was just.."

"I was just sleeping on a cloud that blew close to here and uh, decided to drop by is all!" Rainbow spat out.

"Well dears, it's quite alright", Rarity spoke out in her sophisticated manner, "I doubt I could have been ready any earlier than this. It is ohhh so hard being this beautiful, you know."

"HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE TO GET THERE?" Pinkie yelled out for some unknown reason.

"Uh, Pinkie, y'don't have ta yell anymore, we're inside now..." Applejack said back while making sure her ear still worked, "But that's a good question, is it gonna' take all durn day?"

"Well," Rainbow butted in, "If I'm thinking about this correctly, it should only take, hmm...four hours and thirty-six minutes. Twenty-nine minutes if the wind doesn't blow and we take the most efficient route possible. My calculations should be spot on."

Everyone just stared at her, and she clapped her hooves over her mouth when she realized what she said.

"What all did you just jammer on about missy?" Applejack asked.

"Um, I'm not quite sure why I said that."

"Well dear, you never lead on that you were such an intellectual!" Rarity said with delight. "Why you simply must come over for tea some time and we can discuss ideas of a, higher manner."

"But I'm not int-well I mean of course I'm intelligent, but I have no thoughts as to why I am suddenly able to answer such complex questions." Rainbow replied in a straight-up manner that did not fit her at all.

"Oh...oh dear, I think I know why..." Fluttershy piped up meekly. The ponies turned to look at her. She was sniffing one of the mushrooms. "A couple of these mushrooms are different, and a kind I've never seen before. I-I'm so sorry Rainbow I had no idea..."

Rainbow Dash patted her gently on the back, "It is quite fine really, my dear pony. Why, we never would have known without an individual scientific analysis of each specimen, and we seem to be forgetting something: you have discovered a new species of fungi that seems to have quite an interesting localized effect on whomever ingests it. Why, look at me, I just can't stop talking all...smart...and stuff...oh."

The effect of the mushroom seemed to be wearing off.

"Well", said Rainbow, "okay that was fun."

"Oh dear, now we must all slip back into ignorance..." Rarity moaned, receiving an angry glare from Rainbow and Applejack. At that moment however, Twilight Sparkle came in through the door.

"Good morning friends, I thought you all might be here! Well, the princess sent a carriage, so shall we be off?" she turned right around and headed out again. Now all the ponies stared in her direction.

"What was that about?" asked Rainbow Dash. No pony had an answer. The day had started off very strange, indeed.

When they were all inside the carriage, the pegasi team pulling the vehicle took off, staying on the road momentarily but beginning to ascend as they picked up speed. The ponies chatted amiably for a while, save for two. Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy were both rather quiet, for their various reasons. Fluttershy's was complex. She wanted to be around Rainbow Dash more, but the thoughts of her gave Fluttershy very bad feelings, for a reason she could not quite fathom. Twilight's was simpler.

_She had seen something_

She didn't classify it as a vision because honestly she had no idea what one was, but at a certain point of staring into the crystal ball, she had entered a trance-like state. At that point stormy images clouded her previously clear mind. She saw a city. It was dark and gritty, an extremely industrialized, dirty urban area. She was walking down a dark alley, and she could tell there were other ponies around. They looked through windows of apartments and tenements at her. Some had incredulous stares. Other looked at her hopefully. Still others looked away frightfully and simply closed the shades. You could avoid what you couldn't see. She noticed something ahead. A dead end. It filled her with dread, and she willed her hooves to turn away with every ounce of her being, but they stubbornly plodded on. She grew desperate, whimpering with fear as she strode mechanically down the way. Lightning flashed repeatedly. Every time it flashed, some other aspect of the alley would vanish. Light poles disappeared. Entire buildings vanished in between the flashes of brilliant light. Finally, as she began to softly cry and continue to attempt to pull herself away in vain, there was nothing left. Except her.

_And the wall._

It was stone. On the stone hung a tattered poster, blowing around in the wind, flashing into bright relief with every silent strike of the lightning. There was a black void where a picture of something, anything, should be. Underneath were the words, burned into her mind.

_I am watching you._

A sinister voice began to whisper the phrase, right into her ear. Two glowing spots materialized on the black space. Or maybe they had been there the whole time. They grew brighter, hotter, boring into her!

_I am watching! _

The stare paralyzed her, she was helpless. Something was going to get her. Something horrible. It was coming for her.

_I am watching! I WILL FIND YOU!_

"GAAAAAHH!" Twilight yelled as she awoke in a cold sweat. The other ponies were immediately concerned.

"What in tarnation girl, are you okay?" Applejack's normally stoic face was creased with concern.

"Th-that voice! Where did it come from?" she stammered back, glancing around fearfully.

"Sweetie...there's no other pony here, just us..." Rarity placed a paw on her gently. "You seem to have had a bad nightmare. It must have been this rain that blew in. Good thing our little party is inside." Outside the carriage window, a steady fall of rain drummed down.

"Y...yeah, a nightmare, that's all. The rain must have put me right to sleep..." Twilight said, trying to sound more confident than she felt. "Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes but I'm boooored." exclaimed Pinkie Pie, "When is this going to be over?"

"It looks like the driver had to slow down because of the weather. We should be there soon though." Rarity remarked back. "But I do admit, I am quite bored as well. Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Twilight looked over. Rainbow Dash was sprawled over the seat, snoring gently. Fluttershy had quietly, softly, ever-so-slightly scooted close to her and laid down against her. The sight of them stirred something in Twilight's mind.

"I read an interesting story last night, do you want to hear about it?"

"Why of course dear, please, go ahead."

"Well, it's more of an account of times that were before even the Princess. There's not too much recorded history on those times, at least that pony scholars have found. But I found an old book, almost like a journal. I'm bringing it to the princess to see what she thinks. If it's as old as I think it may be, this could be a massive historical find. But, anyway, the journal chronicles a group of old stallions that wielded great power in the name of justice. I couldn't find any sort of a group name, so I just refer to them as the Old Herd. There was a magical unicorn, named Alahoof the Mystic, that could use magic like no other, such as seeing into the future, and moving entire mountains if he wanted. There were two stallion warriors, who shared a bond of friendship like none had ever seen. It was as if they had one heart and soul, and they fought and ran together as a team, and could never lose as long as they had each other. There was another warrior, of unmatched physical strength. He could carry any load upon his back, it was said, and would never tire. And then there was a thief, a master of spies who could hide in plain sight because of his charm and grace. Finally, the last member was a bard and a scholar. He was a warrior-stallion as well, but specialized in retrieving and storing information. *Sigh*...even if it is just a story, it's still an amazing one. The journal said they never used their powers for evil, only to maintain peace and justice, and they were loved by all."

"Oh my...such a romantic tale, it sets my heart aflutter." Rarity sighed, lost in her imagination.

"There are pages missing, so I don't know about any of their adventures, or even the other stallions' names. I really hope the princess will know more about it."

_And my horrible dream,_ Twilight thought to herself.

On the other side of the carriage, Fluttershy feigned sleep but listened raptly, taking each word in. She wished she were brave and bold like those stallions of old. There was no need for warriors anymore, but she loved hearing tales of brave ponies who fought for good and stood up for what was right. She silently snuggled closer to Rainbow Dash, wishing now that she could somehow live up in the clouds with her. The carriage flew onwards, with Canterlot getting closer and closer. With every foot they gained, Twilight was sure she was closer to the answers she sought. The princess always knew about such things.


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight's Gift

Chapter 2: Twilight's Gift/Rainbow's Mission

The carriage rumbled to a stop outside the castle doors, and the ponies wasted no time running inside to escape from the rain. They shook themselves off and looked around, not quite sure what to expect.

"Oh my little ponies, there you are! I've been expecting you all!" Princess Celestia was graceful as anypony could be, descending the stairs and welcoming them warmly. She questioned each of them in turn, asking about their current exploits and happenings. When the banter was dying down, the princess suggested they all go to dinner. The meal was amazing, the cook had spared no hoof to provide the most delectable fare. Princess Celestia spoke and conversed with all of the ponies, but she could tell Twilight Sparkle had something on her mind, and it was something that needed to be discussed in private.

As the meal ended, she spoke up, "Thank you everypony for coming. This has been a wonderful time. I do not wish to sound rude at all but I was wondering if you five would mind if my pupil and I retired for merely a moment to discuss a matter."

The other five ponies agreed and thanked her again graciously for the meal and fun evening. Princess Celestia motioned to Twilight with her head, and they strode off together. Twilight was the first to speak as they walked down the hall.

"Princess, thank you again. That was a wonderful party you threw for my friends and I."

"Yes, I do so enjoy seeing all of you together, and you have helped out all of Equestria so much. It is the least I can do. However, I also felt now is the right time to discuss some things with you. And you have something to tell me as well, correct?"

Twilight was amazed. The princess always knew what was going on.

"Yes, well, the other day..." she told her all about the book she had found, and how she was wanting to find more information, And...hesitantly...she told her about the crystal ball, and the strange recurring dream she had. The princess listened closely, and finally stopped at a particular hallway in the palace. She turned and stared at Twilight.

"Then it is as I had suspected all along. You, my student, posses an amazing gift. You can See that which other ponies miss. Some call it All-Sight. What you saw was indeed a vision, although of whether it was the past, present or future, we have yet to know. The ill-winds I felt blowing were right then, and it is a good thing I brought you here."

She turned around and walked down the hallway. It had no doors or adornments and ended in a stone wall, much like the alleyway in the vision. She pawed one specific stone, and glowing lines began to radiate outwards from it. The wall rumbled and began to magically pull apart to either side. The princess carefully stepped inside the room beyond, and blew on something. A light sprang to life inside a decorative sconce, then split and flew around the room in all different directions, lighting up the rest of what Twilight saw was a massive library. She gasped in awe, never had she seen so many books before. She could not seem to find where the shelves ended, and they stretched from the floor so far up, only a flying pony could reach the top.

"These are Canterlot's secret archives. More information is contained here than possible one pony could ever know. And not all good information. There is just as much bad and evil in here, lurking, just waiting for an innocent pony to find it and be trapped. I never come here unless I am forced to, because, quite frankly, I am afraid of this room. It is not a place for ponies like us."

Twilight was struck silent by the majesty of the library. She walked forward, past a few rows of shelves into a clearing, containing tables and smaller shelves and a large fireplace. Some of the tables had books stacked, and papers strewn. One had a large saddlebag on it, that looked stuffed and ready to go. Something on the floor caught her eye, a giant relief was carved throughout the area, circular in shape. She trod the outside, looking at the images. Six old and venerable stallions surrounded the mural in the middle, showing battles and fighting like she had never seen.

"This room has been the palace's secret since it was built. It was here the Knights of the Old Herd, the six mentioned in your book, rested and planned and oversaw their operations. I stumbled upon this place by accident one day, I don't think anyone who doesn't know of its location can find it. This room is protected by powerful and ancient magic, you see. But, enough of the history lesson. I don't want us to delay our guests any more than we have to. And, I have some gifts."

"Gifts, your highness?"

The princess turned towards the closest of the tables, on which was stacked some various items. The princess used her magic to send the first item, a rectangular box, into a small bag which she placed upon Twilight's back.

"If you have the Sight, then these may be of some use. They are the Sun & Moon cards used by Alahoof himself in ancient times. I believe you are already acquainted with his viewing crystal."

Twilight jumped, "Oh my gosh, that belonged to him? It doesn't look old at all."

"And neither do these cards. I will not tell you how to use them. Or shall I say, I cannot tell for I do not know. I also will not tell you when to use them. Visions can be used to do great good, or bring evil. I trust that you will know which way to go. Second, I give you an intact copy of the book you could not finish, a crime in itself I always say. And, lastly, this charm, which also belonged to the great Mystic. It does not feel magical or enchanted to me, but it has been said that it provided Alahoof with light when he needed, even in the darkest of times, and that he wore it always and treasured it dearly. You may do well to do the same."

"Princess...I don't know what to say...thank you so much. I am deeply honored you feel you can trust me with such items." Twilight placed the book in her small bag. Funny, the bag did not feel any heavier with the book. To her she might as well be carrying an empty pack. She also fastened the amulet around her neck. It was a small affair, round and made of bronze or some such metal. A purple gem rested in the center, and there were ornamental engravings, loops and spirals that seemed as though they should make sense, yet they did not.

"The only thing I have to say, Twilight Sparkle, is that you are my best pupil, and I am almost sad to pass on these items to you, for it shows the heavy burden you must bear in the future. Now go, I have a few matters to finish up with in here. Go back to your friends, and cherish your time deeply." The princess indeed seemed sad as Twilight bowed and back out of the room. The stone slowly slid shut, not making a noise.

"Have fun in there, missy?"

She jumped like a cat at Applejack's inquiry and spun around, heart racing

"H-how long were you two there?" she asked nervously.

"Aww, it's okay Twilight you don't have to be nervous", Fluttershy sweetly said, "We were just wondering where you were. We didn't hear any of your conversation, and I would never dream of eavesdropping."

"Heh...it's okay. Come on, gotta' get back to the party, the princess is busy for a few moments." With that, Twilight was her cheerful self, trotting down the hall. Applejack and Fluttershy followed her, curious.

"What's in that there fancy sack you're carryin', then?"

"Oh, nothing really, the princess just gave me something. A book I had been wanting to read."

On a balcony outside, Rainbow Dash's entire evening came crashing down with the note she was reading. After Fluttershy and Applejack went searching for Twilight, and Rarity and Pinkie began a deep discussion on the mechanics of Pinkie's party cannon, Rainbow had heard a whisper. A shadow outside beckoned to her. Curiously, she stepped outside to see who it was. The princess was standing outside, beautiful as ever.

"Rainbow, I'm glad I had a chance to speak to you alone. I'm going to come right out with it, I have a mission for you."

"Oh, of course princess! Anything to help out!"

"Good, good..." the princess smiled, but in a strange way. "This mission I am sending you on could determine the fate of Equestria. To put it bluntly, evil is coming...invading from the east. I need you to go see what is happening. No pony can fly like you."

Rainbow answered without hesitation, "Of course, I'll be gone and back in no time! No evil is dare going to threaten our land with me around."

"Good, I am glad you agreed. But, you must go alone, and you must not tell your friends where you are going. I do not want rumors of Equestria sending out spies to surface. You should only be gone for a couple days at most, and if you are careful there should not be any danger."

The princess was asking a lot, for Rainbow just to leave without telling anyone, especially Fluttershy. But, if it meant saving her home, she would do it.

"Okay princess, I can do that. If someone finds out I'm leaving, what should I say?"

"Here, all the details are in this envelope. The next time we speak, it shall be of your report. Good luck, little brave pony." With that the princess had flown off, up to a high tower, leaving Rainbow to sadly open the note and read.

"Um, Rainbow, if you aren't busy that is, we're all ready to go." Fluttershy said quietly from inside. Rainbow tried her best to regain her composure. It was a simple mission. Leave for a day or two, gather some intel, fly straight back to most likely report nothing. She left the note in the rain and rejoined her friends, suddenly very glad for their company.

The ride back was uneventful. Most of the ponies napped, but not Rainbow. Too much was on her mind. The note had said she should leave that night if possible, and she intended to, so she could finish this as quickly as possible. The carriage dropped them al off one at a time. First Applejack, bidding everyone a good night, then Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle in town. Fluttershy was so sleepy that Rainbow Dash had to carry the poor pony inside. She wasn't quite ready to leave, though. She flew home as fast as she could, to gather some supplies. When she arrived back at the cottage, she had Tank the turtle with her.

"Now listen buddy", she told him, "You're gonna' to stay here a couple days until I get back. You keep Fluttershy company, okay? Take care of her. I know I can count on you."

She wrote a very prompt note, saying only that she would be back in three days and asking Fluttershy to feed Tank. Everything seemed to be going smoothly so far. In fact, Rainbow was almost out the door, when she heard a sniffle. She spun around, trying to locate the source of the noise.

It was Fluttershy.

The pony had quietly been watching Rainbow talk to Tank and get ready to leave.

"Wh-where are you going Rainbow? You're not leaving us are you?"

_Buck it all_ she thought to herself. Now she was in trouble.

"Fluttershy, I...I have to go for a few days...I promise I won't be gone long..."

Fluttershy sniffled again.

"I know...I've known all night in my heart you would have to go somewhere. I also know you won't be b-back in three days...so please...p-please don't l-leave me..." Fluttershy turned away, not wanting to look her friend in the face, because it made her too sad. She began to cry and sob softly.

Rainbow Dash was at an utter loss for words. How did it come to this? She felt so angry at herself.

_Wow, I really deserve this element of loyalty, huh?_

She walked up to Fluttershy, and embraced her.

"Listen, I will too be back. And if you need me, just call out, and no matter where I am, I WILL hear you, and I will fly back faster than you've ever seen. I promise on everything my element of loyalty stands for."

Fluttershy cried for a minute or so, but it finally subsided, and she was able to look up. Rainbow looked so sincere, so blazing full of resolve that Fluttershy finally believed her. They stood there for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Finally, Fluttershy calmed down, and agreed to go back to sleep. When she was in bed, Rainbow pulled the blanket up over her, and laid her head on Fluttershy's neck.

"Rainbow...one more thing...before I'll be okay with you leaving..."

Rainbow looked up.

"...sing something to me..." Fluttershy giggled slightly. Rainbow Dash smiled, and thought for a second. Her voice wasn't as pretty as Fluttershy's, but she was going to try.

_"Hush now, quiet now,_

_ It's time to lay your sleepy head._

_ Hush now, quiet now,_

_ It's time to go to bed._

_ Let your thoughts roam,_

_ Among the silent, dreaming night._

_ Lay your fears down,_

_ Let them not give you a fright._

_ Hush now, quiet now,_

_ Your heart will guide you strong and true._

_ Hush now, and know,_

_ Know that I...love...you."_

Fluttershy reached her head up and nuzzled Rainbow Dash gently.

"That was beautiful, Rainbow. Now go, go and get your job done. We'll all miss you so until you come back to us."

Rainbow stood, experiencing feelings she had never really felt before. It was like Fluttershy's tenderness had invaded her heart, and she could feel it. She promised she would return, and she would, no matter what. Rainbow Dash left that night. She walked out the cottage door and, summoning her courage, flew away to the East, seeking the rising sun, and whatever lay beyond.


End file.
